


Coffee And Kittens

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cat Children, Coffee, Cute, Fluff, Its Aarons Birthday, Kisses, Kittens, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sleepy Kisses, Sweetness, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, fluffiest fluff ever, kittens!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: Aaron awakes on his birthday, his boyfriend having a surprise for him...





	

Aaron blinked sleepily, a sweet warmth surrounding him as the thin sheets stuck to his skin.

The bed was warm and cozy, tainted with a musky of body heat.

Aaron felt soft little kisses around his neck, moisture making his skin soft and tender as the warm wet mouth of Alex continued to kiss and bite at Aaron's neck.

Aaron gave a sleepy purr, his chest humming against Alex's as Alex had and arm under Aaron's knees, pulling him towards him.

"A...Alex...?" Aaron had mumbled out, half asleep as he nuzzled the scruff on Alex's chin, the stubble soft yet scratchy.

"Good morning birthday boy." Alex whispered to Aaron as Aaron breathed softly, Alex brushing his lips against Aaron's as he kissed him softly.

Aaron let out a little chuckle against Alex's lips as Alex continued to kiss him, nibbling at his neck once in a while as Aaron would giggle.

"A-Alex...! Stop! Im _ticklish_!" Aaron said through a sea of giggles as Alex grabbed at Aaron's sides, running soft little taps and squeezes up and and down his sides as Aaron's giggles turned into laughter.

"You gotta _smile_ on your birthday, Aaron!"Alex laughed as he started tickling Aaron, Aaron squealing and laughing as he kicked his legs in the air, flailing his arms as Alex began kissing him all over.

Alex paused at Aaron's face, laughter ebbing away into the walls as Aaron leaned in and kissed the side of his jaw.

"I love you." Aaron smiled as Alex kissed the middle of Aaron's throat.

"I love you more." Alex said as Aaron stretched and sat up, the two both awake now as Aaron swung his legs over the bed, Alex finding his scattered clothes on the floor.

Aaron draped the sheets over him, stretching his arm behind his head as he used his other hand to rub his stomach.

Alex had pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, Aaron finding a pair of joggers on the floor at his feet as he slipped them on over his hips.

Alex sat down next to Aaron, putting an arm around his waist and pulling him into another kiss.

" _Coffee?"_

" _Coffee_."

Alex slipped his arms under Aaron's knees, picking him up and holding him bridal-style as the sheets draped off Aaron, Aaron gripping to them as Alex nudged the door open from their bedroom.

Alex began to walk down the hallway towards the staircase, Aaron in his arms.

Alex carried Aaron down the stairs, swinging Aaron playfully in his arms a bit as he then turned a corner, entering the living room as he placed Aaron down on the couch.

"Wait right here, I'll make the coffee, And _don't_ move!" Alex said as he gave Aaron a quick kiss on the cheek.

Aaron nodded sleepily in response as he curled up on the couch, Alex tucking the sheets over him as he then rushed into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him.

Aaron slightly rocked himself on the couch, staring up at the ceiling as the window next to him cast an orange hue across the room, as if the room was dancing with fire, the shadows cast across the coffee table in front of him.

Aaron perked up at strange noises from the kitchen, such as Alex shushing something along with soft mewling, as if from a kitten.

Mutterings and soft curses could be heard from the kitchen, all from Alex as Aaron smirked, curious of what his lover was doing.

"Is it a bit difficult to make coffee?" Aaron asked with a playful smirk as Alex popped his head into the living room.

"Uh...Hehe...This is special birthday coffee...Shit-!" Alex said as he had disappeared behind the door once more, Aaron snickering as he pulled his knees to his chest.

"Alright, Heres the coffee." Alex said as he walked in, two white mugs in hand. But inside the mugs, was not coffee.

Two little kittens had their paws up on the mug, little heads peeking out as Aaron stared, wide eyed as he had placed his hands over his agape mouth.

Alex had a wide grin on his face, placing one of the mugs down on the coffee table in front of Aaron, the tortoiseshell kitten inside looking up at Aaron and mewling.

Alex held his mug, filled with a brown tabby kitten that had its ears back, twitching its nose at Alex as Aaron had pushed himself back from his mug.

"Alex...!" Aaron said, his voice cracking as if about to scream as the tortoiseshell kitten began to nibble on the side of the mug.

"Aaron, drink your coffee!" Alex encouraged as he picked up the mug, bringing it towards his lips as the kitten inside hissed at Alex.

Alex narrowed his eyes at the kitten and tsked, tsked as he kissed the top of its little head.

"My coffee is being rude." Alex said as the tabby kitten leaped out from the mug, Alex and Aaron gasping as Alex caught the kitten before the poor thing fell.

"Can you stop? You're being _very_ rude."

Alex asked the kitten as he held the small tabby in his hand, the kitten continuing to glare at him.

"Why would you put them inside **mugs!?** " Aaron exclaimed as he carefully had pulled the tortoishell kitten out, the creatures little legs all fluffed up with sudden fear as Aaron held the kitten close to his chest, stroking its fur.

Alex had placed the tabby kitten onto the coffee table, the kitten batting at the mug.

"I wanted to surprise you...And **this** little troublemaker wouldn't let me put a bow on him!" Alex huffed as he grabbed the mug before the tabby kitten could knock it over and break it.

"Phillip I swear to **God-!** " Alex huffed as he picked the kitten up towards his face, the tabby kitten licking its paw and then tapping Alex on his forehead.

Alex paused and looked up at Aaron.

**_"I think our son just baptized me."_ **

"Alex...Where...? When-?" Aaron's voice was all high with emotion as the tortoiseshell kitten purred in on his chest.

"I found them at the shelter, brother and sister! This little _rat_ is Phillip," Alex said as he held the tabby kitten up, Phillip mewling as Alex kissed the kittens head again.

"And that pure angel you're cuddling right now is Theodosia." Alex said as Aaron had tears twinkling in his eyes, Theodosia sleepily licking a small amount of skin on Aaron's neck.

"S-She...She's so...s... _small_..." Aaron sniffled as hhe kissed the kittens head.

"Come on Phillip, Go meet your new Daddy." Alex said to the tabby as he picked the tabby up and then handed him towards Aaron, placing the kitten in his arms.

Aaron held Phillip in his other arm, cuddling the two kittens towards him as Phillip mewled, sniffing Aaron and then rubbing his little head against Aaron's chest.

Aaron let out a pitiful half sob as he heard Theodosia and Phillip both purring, Alex grinning as he watched this all unfold.

" **IM GONNA CRY IM SO HAPPY LOOK AT THESE TWO ADORABLE CAT CHILDREN**!" Aaron sobbed as Phillip had climbed up onto his shoulder.

Alex sat down next to Aaron, keeping a watchful eye on Phillip as the kitten was lounging on Aaron's shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, Aaron." Alex smiled as he leaned in and kissed Aaron, Phillip letting out a little yowl as he hissed at Alex.

"Don't be _rude_ to your Father!" Aaron scolded the kitten as he turned his face towards Phillip, Phillip touching his nose to Aaron's nose.

Aaron and Alex both gasped.

" **KITTY NOSE BOOP**!" Aaron squealed as Alex picked Phillip up, the two fathers happy with their cat children.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron Burr: Crazy Cat Lady
> 
> Also do not be an idiot like Alex and place kittens into mugs. 
> 
> Btw i would like to take oneshots and ideas. If any of u would like a one shot or have an idea for one say 'Kitty Nose Boop' in the comments.


End file.
